


Overdone Light Displays and Found Hiding Places

by Wind_Writes



Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Clark Griswald Would Be Jealous, Cute, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Frosty The Unwanted Snowman, Gen, Love, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Ciri wants to go all out, Yennefer needs backup and Geralt only has eyes for a snowman.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035855
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Overdone Light Displays and Found Hiding Places

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of 13: Decorating

Totes. There were totes everywhere, exploding with garland and lights, and Yennefer could do nothing but stare at the mass collection of holiday colored containers, life sized light up creatures and the pieces to one very large Merry Christmas light display sign that, if she remembered correctly, they strapped to the roof last year.

Passing off yet another box of something holiday related from his place in the attic, Geralt scanned the room, his brows drawing down in concern when he didn’t find what he was looking for. “Has anyone seen frosty?”

“No, but I’m sure he’s somewhere,” Ciri encouraged, taking the box from Geralt and stacking it amongst the rest as he disappeared back into the depths of the ceiling.

Popping the lid on a couple of the totes Ciri had stacked by the fireplace, Yennefer was overwhelmed by the amount of garland and lights the poured out. Stockings and ornaments filled a few of the others, and Yennefer groaned inwardly when she found the ceramic Christmas village Ciri insisted they set up every year.

A few heavy thuds sounded from above and Yennefer eyed the ceiling, she was pretty sure the man was about to fall through at any moment. 

“Yen, have you seen frosty,” Geralt asked as he finally descended the attic stairs and closed the entrance, signaling they’d successfully unloaded everything they had that even remotely said happy holidays or smelled of Christmas.

Yennefer was pretty sure they’d even brought down decorations the previous homeowner had forgotten up there.

Reaching for a balled up string of lights that she knew she was going to have to untangle, Yennefer grimaced. “No, I haven’t seen your ridiculous snowman.”

“He’s not ridiculous. He’s a tradition,” the witcher countered, his amber gaze holding Yennefer’s unflinching one. He wasn’t completely convinced that she hadn’t done something to his favorite Christmas decoration, but he’d yet to find proof of it.

Overwhelmed by the quickly growing mess on the living room floor, Yennefer buried her face in her hands and settled onto the couch beside a giant letter R and a box of neatly wrapped ornaments.

“Why do we have so many decorations,” she lamented.

Head buried in a box of shimmering garland, Ciri squealed in excitement. “Who cares! Isn’t it awesome?”

As much as Ciri’s excitement warmed Yennefer’s heart, there was no way they could use all the crap sitting in front of her.

“Where are we going to put it all?” She asked no one in particular. 

“We do have a whole house to decorate.” Ciri pointed out from her box of garland. 

Yennefer could all but feel the child vibrating at the thought of all the holiday decorations going up. The lights, the festivities, the showmanship of it all had her in rapture and the thought of winning another decorating contest was just the cherry on top of a massive Christmas sundae. 

“And the entire outside too,” Geralt piped in.

Yennefer’s gaze slid over to the ring leader of this disaster. “The entire outside?”

Geralt gave the women a wicked smile. “I’m going to look for Frosty in the loft of the garage.” Looking around, trying to figure out some semblance of a plan, his gaze zeroed in on eight tiny reindeer and a jolly looking Santa. “Ciri, start packing those reindeer out for the sleigh display.” 

Unenthusiastic about the entire situation Yennefer watched as the child began to pack out reindeer, their sleigh and then start on the giant light up letters. 

“Our neighbors are going to hate us,” she grumbled into her hands.

“Don’t be sitting on the job, Yen. You’re in charge of the inside stuff.” Giving Yennefer’s leg a playful nudge, Geralt handed a returning Ciri the giant M. “Hop to it!” 

Unimpressed, Yennefer leaned back into the couch and curled her lip at Geralt in irritation. “Since when do you call the shots in this house?”

“Since I was deemed Christmas Tsar,” Geralt teased as he moved to stand in front of Yennefer, his face hovering just above hers.

Yennefer’s eyes narrowed, “No one deemed you that.” 

“I did. Last year after we won the decorating contest,” Ciri quipped coming through the door in search of more decorations for the lawn. 

Peering around Geralt’s towering frame Yennefer focused her gaze on her blonde daughter. “Don’t encourage him.” Dragging her eyes back to the man in front of her, Yennefer waved him off. “Go look for your damn snowman. I’m calling in some help.”

Kissing the tip of her nose, Geralt smirked and moved to take out the last remaining light up letter.

“No drinking on the job, Yen,” Geralt yelled over his shoulder before disappearing through the front door, a giant letter C in his arms.

“Not that kind of help,” she mumbled and then considered for a moment. “Though I’m going to need that too,” she hollered after Geralt but the slamming of the front door drowned her out.

* * *

Ornaments, garland, Christmas lights and candles decorated every surface in the house. The smell of artificial pine and cinnamon wafted from incense that was strategically placed and the lights of the ceramic Christmas town shone bright against the dark backdrop she’d set up against the buffet in the dining room. Christmas music hummed through the speakers and the last of the totes had been stored back up in the attic. 

Stepping back to admire the handy work, Triss sipped on her glass of wine and watched as Yennefer hung the last stocking on the mantle. “We didn’t do half bad.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you, Triss.” Yennefer admitted, a satisfied glint in her eye as she moved back beside her friend. 

Triss shrugged her shoulders. “You plied me with Christmas music and free wine. How could I say no?”

The two women shared a laugh and were just about to retire to the kitchen for another glass and something to eat when the front door creaked open and Geralt and Ciri game in, the chilly December wind at their back. 

Ciri’s eyes lit up like the star on top of the Christmas tree. “It looks like something out of a magazine!”

“Well well well, not too shabby ladies,” Geralt observed, amber gaze taking in all decorations.

Setting her wine aside, Yennefer sauntered over to Geralt and wound her arms around his waste, chin tilted back to look up at him. “Does it pass inspection?”she asked. 

She’d untangled, taped, hung and organized till her fingers nearly bled; if it didn’t pass inspection, there could be blood.

His own hands coming to rest on Yennefer’s hips, the witcher took in one more long look through the house and smiled.

“The Tsar is pleased,” Geralt murmmered before closing his lips over Yennefer’s. 

Triss choked on her wine. 

Pulling back, Yennefer grumbled. “You’re an idiot.”

Unfazed, Geralt’s grin grew bigger. “But a festive idiot.”

With just the hum of Christmas music to lull them, everyone took a moment to take in everything around them. It was some of Yennefer and Triss’s best work to date. 

“Do you want to see what we did?” Ciri suddenly exclaimed, unable to curb her enthusiasm for a moment longer. 

“Of course we do!” Triss affirmed. Setting her glass to the side and linking hands with Ciri, Triss grabbed her coat and let herself be led out into the cold December night.

Not far behind, Yennefer slipped from Geralt’s hold and into her coat, following behind the pair with Geralt close on her heels. 

“Are our neighbors going to hate us?” Yennefer asked in a hushed tone. 

“Maybe just a little,” Geralt chuckled, maneuvering Yennefer to stand beside Triss. Settling himself behind the pair, Geralt’s eyes lit up when he met Ciri’s. “Alright Ciri, light it up!”

Yennefer and Triss watched as one by one, each creature on the lawn and letter on the roof lit up and the entire house glowed brilliantly against the evening sky. The two women couldn’t help but look at each other in surprise before focusing back on the house.

Santa and his team of eight tiny reindeer were posed in the middle of the lawn, a collection of lit Christmas trees surrounding them. To one side sat a ridiculous blow up snow globe, encircled by what only Yennefer could guess were nomes and on the other side was an animated penguin waving at anyone who would drive by. All the landscaping was covered in an array of colored lights and wreaths, each adorned with a bright red bow, hung from each window. The entire house was traced in white lights and, front and center on the roof blinking in red and green, was the word Merry Christmas.

“What do you think!” Ciri squealed, her face bright from the reflection of the lights. 

“I think it looks great,” Yennefer said, violet gaze trying to take in everything that flashed in front of her.

“Very festive,” Triss added.

Chuckling under his breath, Geralt pulled Yennefer against his chest as they all stood in awe of the light display. Slipping his hands in the pockets of her coat, he left a kiss at the base of her neck and laced his hands with hers as she let herself relax against him.

Vibrating with excitement, and one too many candy canes, Ciri’s youthful gaze jumped between the huddling adults. “Think we’ll win again this year?”

Yennefer smiled and looked down at the glowing child. “We’ll be hard to beat, that’s for sure.”

“Oh! And look, we even found frosty!” Trilled at the discovery, Ciri tugged on Yennefer’s coat and hurried over to the stoic snowman.

“Great,” Yennefer all but groaned, the smile she’d just given Ciri quickly falling from her lips.

Just has he had been every year before Frosty sat, in all is plastic glowing glory, beside the mailbox. His creepy coal smile faced the street and promised to irritate the hell out of Yennefer every time she stopped to get the mail.

“If you don’t want me to keep using him, maybe you should try and hide him better next year,” Geralt whispered in her ear, his teeth nipping at her ear lobe and a chuckle vibrated through his chest when Yennefer sucked in a breath.

A muffled snort came from the women beside her and Yennefer gave Triss a warning glare. She’d been the one who had offered to hide the stupid snowman last spring and had even suggested burying it under a bunch of tarps in the shed.

Next time Yennefer needed to hide the ridiculous decoration, she was calling in Tissia.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this little series as much as I am enjoying writing it! Hopefully holiday stress isn’t getting to you guys and you are having a chance to enjoy the this time of year! Stay healthy and be kind to yourselves.


End file.
